


Spotlight 下

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福终于如愿等到了他的‘惊喜’





	Spotlight 下

**Author's Note:**

> 开始之前还是忍不住想说  
> 未成年点开的话可能会十分后悔

“所以为什么要我们来收拾球场——”布雷斯一脸丧气的把球服随手丢在了一边

“我们明明胜了那群‘蠢货’”一旁的另一个斯莱特林摇了摇头表示不解

“这是给我们的‘奖励’——”西奥多戏谑的补充了一句

关于在魁地奇比赛里赢了格兰芬多这件事，德拉科没有发表太多的看法，他有更重要的事情去做  
比如说——

他很快的走到了自己的储物柜前面，打开门之前，他还在犹豫要不要去冲个澡，然后他就愣在了原地

“惊喜——”

德拉科快速的伸手捂住了里面站的那个姑娘的嘴巴，扫视了一圈周围的队友，没有注意到这边的情况

“疯了吗——这是斯莱特林的更衣室——”他假装低头摆弄着自己的球服，然后抬头狠狠地瞪了对方一眼

“不喜欢这个惊喜吗——”边说着，德拉科发现自己的女朋友竟然打算朝外面探头探脑的观察。

梅林——布雷斯刚好裸着走淋浴间走了出来，要命，布雷斯这个暴露狂，德拉科用身体挤着柜门把差点走了出来的女友堵了回去

“小气——我明明什么都没有看到——”赫敏小声嘟囔了一句

“德拉科——”是布雷斯的声音，感谢他围上了浴巾。

“干嘛——”德拉科快速掩了柜门，若无其事的瞟了一眼里面的赫敏

她在干吗——隔着缝隙，赫敏朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后她在——解开了的自己的校服衬衣，如果解到第三科扣子的时候，应该就可以看到——

“你在盯着你的储物柜发呆——”布雷斯走过来就看到德拉科，怎么说呢，他在盯着自己的储物柜在脸红。

“什么——”德拉科反应过来，连忙拽开了自己的球服搭在门上，他裸着上身背对着身后藏在柜子里面的女友

梅林——赫敏竟然吹了一声口哨。好吧，他就知道她会满意自己看到的。

“没事——我和西奥多他们先去收拾球场了——”布雷斯看了看德拉科裸着上身的红痕，笑了笑“淋浴间里面还有我的味道哦——”

“无聊——”

德拉科检查完整个更衣室刚转过身，就看到赫敏站在了自己的面前，应该是差点撞到自己的怀里。

“咦——我明明记得那个布雷斯——之前不是对我——”他们两个人站的很近，他微微低头就能触到她的嘴角，当然也能看到她换了件白色的蕾丝内衣。

“你应该叫他赞比尼——”德拉科把她推在了墙边，打断了她的那些不着边际的瞎想

“我觉得我们不应该在这个时候计较这个——”她的手指顺着他的腹部肌肉，她慢条斯理的辗转抚弄着来到左肩的那处红痕，仰着头，狡黠地笑了笑

他想吻她——大概是从刚才就在想的事情，不，或许是整场比赛都在想的事情。

于是德拉科没有再允许她的逗弄，而是揽过她的腰肢，“我觉得我应该计较的是——”德拉科边说着边握着赫敏的手从两个人身体间仅有的缝隙伸了进去，然后将自己的下腹紧紧的抵在她的身上蹭了蹭

“是不是该计较这个——”

斯莱特林的更衣室里，如果有人经过，就会听到——

“你应该去洗个澡——”赫敏半推半就的推着男友，当然，她并不想在这个时候停下，德拉科的发丝搔弄着她的脖颈，他的舌尖略过她的锁骨，来不及回应她的‘拒绝’，他的体温隔着她的衬衣烫的她脸红。

“我以为你会喜欢这样的——”德拉科略带力度的给了她一个吮吻，然后抬起头鼻尖抵着她，下半身却是意犹未尽的继续磨蹭着她

梅林——他可真硬，尤其是魁地奇的制服的布料总是那么的薄

“喜欢吗——”或许是刚刚运动完的缘故，他朝气蓬勃的完全不似平常，头发在更衣室窗户漏出来的阳光的照射下，亮的耀眼，他总是这么英俊。

“喜欢什么——”她大胆的迎向他的目光，手指不安分的沿着他胸前的轮廓画圈，她之前总是会抱怨他硬邦邦的肌肉，不过今天她倒是找到了一个撒气点

赫敏在德拉科还没来得及开口之前，低头含住了他胸前的乳首  
“要命——格兰杰——”他总是喜欢在激动地时候叫她这个名字，此刻倒更像是一种情趣。在此之前的情事中，他每次覆在她的身上耸动时，她偶尔会盯着他粉嫩的乳首发呆，当然这是她的绮念，当然，在此之前，赫敏也并不理解，为什么德拉科总是会不厌其烦的含弄她的胸口

直到今天——

德拉科在赫敏的含弄下，露出了几声压抑的呻吟，这显然不同于以往，甚至要比以往的全部时刻都要性感，当然这像是个无声地指示，赫敏于是更加卖力的玩弄了起来

她甚至用牙齿啃噬了一下他，当然效果出奇的好，因为她的男友正在自渎——

“重一些——”他按耐不住的要求道，梅林——这当然足够丢脸，但是被自己女友抚慰的滋味，抱歉——他无法抵抗。

胸口的传来的阵阵酥麻，让他忍不住狠狠地揉弄着自己的全然勃起的粗大，尤其是在她偶尔的啃噬下，他几乎要咬紧牙关才能不在这种时候‘丢脸’

这可真是个惊喜

赫敏的舌尖顺着他的皮肤，一点点的来到他裤子半褪的下腹，他的性器直挺挺的杵在她的面前，她调皮的戳了一下，然后在德拉科充满渴求的眼神中。

“摸摸它——”德拉科的喉头急切的滚动着，显然此刻，他深深地陷了进去，她的皮肤柔软带了点冰凉，却裹着他的分身——

“上下动一动——握紧点——”德拉科抑制不住的带着哀求的口吻却又不容置疑的要求着，赫敏用指腹缓慢的研磨着他的分身的每一处

“舒服吗——”她不确定的问道

对于她的明知故问，德拉科用手把她捞了起来，给了她一个窒息的吻。

“含着它——帮我——格兰杰”每当这个时候叫她的名字，总有种背德的禁忌感——

没有人知道，他们的关系，她是格兰芬多的女级长，是个‘泥巴种’

但却是自己的女友

而此刻她正在跪在自己的身下，在斯莱特林的更衣室里为她的男友口交——

如果要问整个斯莱特林谁最了解德拉科，布雷斯可能要比高尔要更快一步跳出来，表示自己当之无愧。

当然，这其中也包括，他知道他的室友一切秘密——包括他的秘密情人

好吧——斯莱特林的男孩子从来不会称呼身边的女伴为——女友

这两个字在某种意义上代表了一种枷锁，至少对于将一切誓言看做皆可‘变通’的斯莱特林来说，情感关系的牵绊是与人交往之中最愚蠢之极的负担，没有之一。

至于——马尔福家的准继承人，布雷斯认为他根本不需要女友，或者说他需要的应该只是一个情人，再确切的说大概是——床伴。

布雷斯不确定，德拉科与这名女伴‘交往’多久，但至少从他越来越多的晚归次数来看，这名女伴在某些方面的确非常高明，就从刚才来说，这已经是不知道多少次，布雷斯在德拉科身上看到那些他们彼此心照不宣的暧昧痕迹。

布雷斯深知，如果他的室友不允许，不会有女孩儿敢在床笫之间给他留下一丝‘不悦’，更别提那些摆明是激烈欢爱留下的标记。退一步来说，布雷斯不认为德拉科使用‘清洁一新’

咒语的能力差到连这点痕迹都无法消除，所以——种种迹象都在指向一个结论

更衣室里的传来的隐晦不明的声音让想着事情走到门口的布雷斯，停下了脚步，要命——布雷斯当然知道里面传来的压抑的呻吟代表了什么

这里面有个女孩儿，而且他清楚地听到那个女孩儿在压抑着哀求着叫着德拉科的名字，是德拉科的那个床伴——布雷斯的脑海一下子滑过了自己之前的猜测，从刚才德拉科在对着自己的储物柜子脸红发呆，他就该想到这里面的不寻常

只是——更衣室里的声音实在是令人面红耳赤

“含深一点——宝贝儿”

“你——棒极了——”

“慢点——我——不，再重一点”

布雷斯发誓自己并不是有意窥探自己室友的情事，另外他也要向梅林严肃的声明，这一切只是他的好奇心作祟

尽管，从刚才传出来的声音来判断，里面怕是少不了一场‘刺激’，但是当他真正的轻手轻脚走进更衣室之后，还是被前面的情景惊呆了。

他无法看清那个床伴的脸，只是能看到德拉科在不断地耸动着自己的腰腹，至于那个女伴——

尽管看不到脸，但布雷斯还是可以想象那个女孩儿散乱的衬衣制服，以及被男人性器塞满嘴巴的无助画面，而就是这一瞬闪过的念头，再加之另一边恰好传来的带着哭腔的哀求，布雷斯惊讶的发现自己的下半身竟然有了反应。

梅林——当然就在这时，他瞥见了那个女孩儿有着一头褐色的卷发，以及他听到了德拉科发泄式的叫了一声“格兰杰”。

见鬼了——怎么是她

伴随着德拉科的‘发泄’，赫敏跪坐在了一旁，揉了揉自己发酸的脸颊

“你是故意的吧——”她抬起手用力的戳了戳自己男友的腹肌

“什么故意——”德拉科看着自己半软的性器，又顺带揽起来她，意犹未尽的来回在她的裙摆里晃着双手。

“醋包——”赫敏咬了一口他的嘴角，然后又忍不住略带安抚的揉了揉，“别说你没有设置提醒的咒语——”她又开始忍不住揉捏着刚刚被自己‘咬肿’的德拉科的乳首。

“嗯——”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，赫敏说的对，他的确做好了准备，但是当他在享受自己女友的抚慰的同时，感到了不速之客是自己的室友——布雷斯·赞比尼之后。

他飞快地让自己保持冷静的做出了一个决定，那就是他需要让对方知道——

“你是我的——”德拉科边说着边收紧自己的手臂，目光灼灼的盯着自己怀里的女友

“所以——”赫敏咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“要一起去洗个澡吗——”

“我指的是在这里——”紧接着她在对方带着暗示意味的目光中，鼓起勇气补充道。

德拉科在未曾与赫敏交往之前，就早已深深地被其‘无时无刻的理性’所折服，当然，这个折服，带有一点点斯莱特林的不屑，在德拉科眼里，赫敏·格兰杰除了‘理性’之外，还完美的继承了格兰芬多的固执，准确的说在某些时候简直是——令他抓狂。

比如，公共场合他不能过分的关注自己的女友，偶尔还需要配合的对她‘恶语相向’

还有，两个人独处的时候说话也要使用‘文明用语’，所以德拉科时常分不清自己女友的‘补习功课’到底有没有那层令他想入非非的意思。

再比如，交往至今，他只是尝试过了传统的传教士体位，而且地点仅限于床上。

所以，对于今天的赫敏，尤其是刚才的提议，简直让他失控，当然失控并不意味他会错失良机，他甚至没给赫敏再说话的机会，拥着她，胸口抵着她的‘挣扎’，对于她什么‘会被人看到’的借口充耳不闻，德拉科缠着她的身体，把赫敏推到了自己的淋浴间里，他的嘴唇从她的耳廓吮吸到了她的下颌，而后他用手抬起她的下巴，从她的下唇吻起，先是一点点的轻触，随后在赫敏沉浸在他绅士的爱抚下，陡然间加重了力道，趁着她的惊呼，给了她一个深吻，顺势挺胯，把她牢牢的挤在了淋浴间的角落里。

赫敏被他的急切，激的呼吸带着胸口不断地上下起伏，就在刚刚纠缠之际，不知道是谁碰到了淋浴间花洒的开关，热水带着热气让赫敏在这个狭小的空间里几乎窒息，当然真正让她窒息的是——  
“德拉科——停一停”她摇着头，躲避着他的亲吻，热水滑落在他的脸颊，他的睫毛，他眨了眨眼睛，给了赫敏一点喘息的机会。

德拉科虽然停下了刚刚的亲吻，但却仍然抵着后背靠着墙边的女友，打湿了衣服的少女，胸口的曲线毕现，还有涨红的脸颊，让他一时间忍不住咬了咬她的唇瓣，“这就是那个——惊喜”他似笑非笑的贴着她急促的呼吸说道

“当然——不是”赫敏说着撩了撩贴在额前的碎发，“我们不是说好——惊喜是补习功课吗”

虽然这样说着，但赫敏意有所指看了看德拉科的下腹，所以这当然不是什么一本正经的补习功课的语气，德拉科也不会认为自己的女友会在这个时候拿出一本什么高级魔药学，来分析他现在的急不可耐，是不是早前服用了迷情剂的前兆。

“要我说——我们之间能不能有一天可以不谈功课——”德拉科有些焦躁地腾出一只手，把她的高腰制服裙子往下一推，露出她的腰线，顿时德拉科感到淋浴间的温度差点可以灼烧掉他的喉咙。就在德拉科准备继续扯开她的衬衣的时候，却被赫敏按住了双手，他抬头有些不解的看了看自己的女友。

“为什么不能谈功课呢——马尔福教授”  
“格兰杰小姐——我想你应该为你最近的课堂表现，给我一个交待”

“德——不，抱歉，马尔福教授——我最近只是——”赫敏眼角泛红的局促的重新整理了湿透了的衬衣，尽量让自己看上去十分无辜，仿佛刚才的那个大胆的提议的始作俑者根本与自己无关。

德拉科感觉自己今天在不断锻炼着自己的自控能力，尤其是现在，浑身湿透的女友站在自己面前，而他却要一边控制着自己的已然蓬勃待发的下半身，一边压抑着声音里的欲望来扮演好一个称职的‘教授’“只是什么——”说着，他又向前站在角落里的‘女学生’施加了一点压力，“听说——格兰杰小姐恋爱了——”

他捏着赫敏的下巴，迫使她抬起头看着自己的眼睛，热水顺着他的睫毛滴了下来，“所以这就是——你最近功课退步的借口吗——”他说的每一句话都含混着热气，喷在她的脸上，甚至说到最后，赫敏感觉自己浑身上下的着力点只存在于自己被他抬起的下巴那里，她的脚尖都情不自禁的紧绷了起来，浴室里面的热气，让她感到前所未有的燥热。

“抱歉——教授——”她在紧张，德拉科的左手能感受到她的声带的震颤，这让他感到喉头一紧，梅林——他想狠狠的咬她一口，在她的脖颈处，不过，不是现在，他有足够的时间，来给一个成绩退步的‘好学生’来好好补习落下的功课。

“格兰杰小姐，你要知道，我并不喜欢抱歉这个解释——”他又近了一步，而实际上，赫敏感觉自己已经竭力紧紧贴着浴室的墙壁了，可是今天的德拉科让她感到分外的具有侵略性，她背在身后的双手，在不断地扣着瓷砖间的缝隙，尽管赫敏一再告诫自己，这只是一场普通的角色扮演，但是——

她感到德拉科的双手正在钳着她的腰，肌肤的相触，他掌心的温度比热水还要烫人，“比起道歉——我更喜欢你‘身体力行’弥补你的过失。”在赫敏还没有来得及反应过来，什么是‘身体力行’之前，德拉科便俯下身来，含住了她的唇。

“先从接吻开始学起——让我进去”在赫敏愣神之际，他毫不客气的咬了一口她的下唇，并在她打算推拒他之前，扣住了她的手腕，而后，他毫无顾忌的在对方的唇舌间放肆的逡巡，他很耐心，就好像一个真正的教授那般。

“感受我的舌头——”他退出来，看着身下早已是意乱情迷的女学生，清醒冷静地交代完重点，然后继续从她微张的嘴唇间开始上课。

他的舌尖掠过了自己的口腔里每一寸柔韧的内壁，他的唇柔软却火热异常，她走神了，皆因他的吻太用力，来不及吞咽下去的唾液，顺着嘴角就流了下来。

梅林——感谢热水击打在地砖的响声，遮掩着了这一出隐秘的情事发出的声响，赫敏的双眼失神地望着不断流下来的热水，她感觉自己已经被对方牢牢的钉在了背后的墙面上，她的双脚没有感到任何实际的着力点，好像踩在软绵绵的丝缎上，又或者其他的——

这一切她都感觉不到了，她唯一的感观，就是这个吻——让她回忆起每一次与对方的抵死缠绵

这一连串的联想让她感受到小腹下面开始汩汩的涌出来热流，混着热水，顺着她的大腿不断地流了下来。

她有些难为情的磨蹭了一下双腿，当然德拉科并没有放过这个小动作，他终于气喘吁吁的放弃了教学。

“记住了吗——格兰杰小姐——”他轻笑着点了点她的额头“又走神了——”刚刚的确是自己发狠了，不过他也是存了个想让自己女友好好学学到底什么是“接吻”的念头，毕竟——

从这方面来看，自己的女友的确是青涩的可爱。但从她失神的反应来看，这课大概是打水漂了，所以——

“看起来，我们的格兰杰小姐——今天是不想好好上课了。”

“是你——存心使坏——”赫敏忍不住反驳一句，梅林——谁知道他今天的性质这么高，她现在十分后悔，这个什么角色扮演——虽然浴室里面的水汽挡了一部分视线，但是，她还是清楚看到了对方蓄势待发的性器，“今天能不能——”

“当然可以——划重点是不是——”德拉科截住了她想要‘讨价还价’的话茬，直接堵了回来，他一把按着赫敏的肩膀，半搂着就把她往自己勃起的坚硬上压，“分开腿——要知道‘教授’正在给你划重点——”他不容分说的用另一只手扯掉了她的内裤，轻而易举的就触碰到了她腿间的泥泞“湿了——”

“想要了——是吗——”德拉科单手扶着自己的性器来回摩擦着她的穴口，前后的磨蹭着，耐心十足的逗弄着赫敏脆弱的神经，偶尔不留神，就差点蹭了进去，每当这时，赫敏就会不由自主的多喘息几声，这场发生在浴室里面的欢爱，现在显然变成了一场拉锯战，每当赫敏尽力在维持自己仅存的一点点优势时，她就会感到自己身下的穴口已然在吸吮着对方性器的头部，这种不上不下的感觉让她感到自己浑身的感观都汇集到了一处。

德拉科咬着她耸立起来的乳尖，接着亲了亲她晕红的脸颊，却在她缓了一口气的瞬间，扶着性器滑了进去，就是这一瞬间，让两个人差点同时叫了出来。

漫长的前戏，让德拉科轻而易举的顶到了深处，紧接着，他扣着她的腰，便不加任何缓和的抽插了起来，“轻一点——轻——”他的冲撞让赫敏喉头的声音支离破碎，她感觉自己的双乳和他的胸膛紧紧的挤在了一起，而后她被抵在墙面上，而后是无休止的冲撞，她来不及喘气，她攀附着他的肩膀，热水哗啦啦的冲刷着他们纠缠在一起的肉体，两个人下腹间淫靡的水声也被掩盖了。

“叫我名字——”他咬了一口她的脖颈，压抑着放缓了速度，但是他十分清楚感到肉穴里面的不舍与紧致，在诱惑着他的下一次冲刺。

“马尔福教授——”明知道他想听的不是这个，赫敏仍然——

“看来格兰杰小姐——真是求知若渴。这么看，是老师不够尽职尽责了——”德拉科抽出了性器，而后用手摁着她的肩膀，迫使她转了个身，正面贴着墙，而后毫不留情从背后贯穿了她。

赫敏被他顶的，一个劲的想要踮起脚尖来逃脱这又深又重的抽插，但是每当她想要借此舒缓一口气的时候，德拉科总会深深地摁着她的肩膀向下，而后顺势向上戳到她的敏感点，反复擦着她的敏感点

“不要了——不要——轻一点——”赫敏的嘴巴里含混其词，她也不知道自己现在需要表达什么，是更深一点，还是——放过自己。

“早就想这样来一次——”德拉科放缓了速度，覆在她的后背，双手绕过来揉着她的双乳。

“让你再勾引你的教授——”

赫敏刚想喘一口气，但德拉科却又再次重重的顶了进去，她感觉自己已经被他粗长的性器顶开了身体的最深处，宫口被撞开，她有些慌张的想要摆脱这种完全被他束缚住的感觉，而对方显然并不满足，德拉科也知道自己冲撞到了她的极限，可是他不忍心现在就释放自己，他想一点点碾压出来她的呻吟。

“感受我——”他含着她的耳珠，慢条斯理的研磨着她的敏感，“你真紧——我需要再加把劲了——”

赫敏闻言，绷紧的像一根弦“不——不要了——”她挣扎着扭着身体，想要摆脱这种桎梏，这无形又给了德拉科带来了另一种挤压感，终于，他按着她扑腾双手，开始最后的冲刺，一波又一波的高潮宛如无形的海浪不断的冲刷着她的小穴的内壁，她终于禁不住抽泣了起来，而饱经蹂躏的小穴也终于让德拉科在最后一次的抽插中——

德拉科的身子颤了颤，而后抽出尚未射精的性器，狠狠地用手撸了撸，射在了面前女孩光洁的脊背上，随后就被热水冲刷着沿着臀缝，流了下去。

德拉科眼神暗了暗，忍不住又重新搂抱起来了勉强撑着支撑的女孩，亲了亲她的后背。

“上课内容记住了吗——格兰杰小姐”  
“当然——马尔福教授。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 发完存粮 精尽人亡
> 
> 进入贤者时间
> 
> 是时候撸起袖子搞lost in you 
> 
> 悄咪咪的在这里握拳加油了


End file.
